103115-Oddities and Ends
angryGardener AG began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 23:38 -- AG: Hey, Eribus AG: You are Eribus, right? AG: yes AG: Hellδ humαη AG: er Mike AG: I'm Mike Simons, the leader AG: αre yδu the leαder δf yδu meαt sαcks? AG: Yes AG: yδu dδη't seem sδ quαlified AG: Really? AG: How? AG: Oh, wait, I know AG: Everything about me AG: I'm not even in the game yet AG: Yδu dδη't seem sure αbδut yδur skills AG: thαt is why yδu αre ηδt leαder mαteriαl AG: I have no idea why Lorrea made me the leader AG: A leαder hαs tδ iηspire their peδple AG: If Lδrreα mαde yδu leαder δf yδu Humαηs, she sees pδteηtiαl AG: Yeah, I know AG: Hm AG: I don't know, maybe she was just rushed AG: But I'm the leader, so I have to at least try AG: thαt's α better αttitude AG: She says I have spirit AG: But, enough about me AG: How are you? AG: As gδδd αs sδmeδηe stuck δη the desert equivαleηt δf cδrpse islαηd AG: Well, I'm in hell so AG: Oh, right, I almost forgot AG: I dδubt yδu hαve litterαl cδrpses cδmiηg δut δf the stδηe where yδu αre AG: My house is surrounded by cannibals AG: sδuηds like αη αverαge αfterηδδη bαck where I αm frδm AG: viδleηce sδlved α lδt δf prδblems bαck theη AG: And almost the entire town is on fire AG: Well, you're a troll so you must have it way worse AG: Plus you have Ramira on your team AG: I've ηever seeη much fightiηg iη my life, dδη't dδubt whαt I hαve gδηe thrδugh AG: αηd Rαmirα is ηδt sδmeδηe I αm scαred δf... AG: Well αctuαlly AG: I'm frighteηed δf her AG: but its eαsy tδ put up α fαcαde, tδ αt leαst seem brαve AG: She's just really annoying in my opinion AG: I fiηd her fαciηαtiηg AG: I meαη, she tαlks α lδt αbδut killiηg thiηgs αηd shit AG: Oh my god are you a psycho too? AG: but she's δηe δf the mδst iηterestiηg peδple I hαve tαlked tδ AG: I wδuldη't kηδw if I wαs AG: I seem αlright iη the miηd AG: Okay AG: Her decδrαtiηg skills αre α bit mδrbid, but truely fαciηαtiηg AG: Let's just stop talking about Ramira and death AG: reαsδηαble eηδugh humαη AG: whαt wδuld yδu like tδ discuss? AG: I αm αη δpeη bδδk AG: Well AG: I'm on a mission AG: To make all of you trolls AG: dδes the missiδη iηvδlve yδu ηδt dyiηg tδ α meteδr AG: Star Wars nerds AG: Oh, and that too AG: whαt the hell is thαt -- angryGardener AG sending file starwarsthecompletetrilogy.avi -- AG: It's a movie AG: ... AG: Just fucking watch it -- athanasyGerent AG recieved file starwarsthecompletetrilogy.avi -- AG: I'll... AG: Lδδk iηtδ it AG: perhαps AG: Aηythiηg tδ leαrη mδre αbδut humαη culture AG: Like four of your team mates have watched it so far AG: This better ηδt be sδme miηd cδηtrδlliηg videδ AG: Nyarla, Aaisha, Lorrea, and maybe Ramira AG: And it's not AG: Don't remind me about Old Kyle AG: It'll make me depressed AG: whαt dδ yδu meαη AG: You'll find out what I mean soon AG: yδu humαηs αre δffly peculiαr AG: I know AG: its uηηerviηg AG: It's okay AG: I dδη't kηδw whαt tδ expect frδm yδu weird meαt sαcks AG: I mean, you're dealing with a third-rate magician here AG: what's the worst that could happen AG: The one you need to look out for is Jack AG: I αlreαdy αm well αwαre δf Jαck AG: αηd I meαη tδ see tδ his deαth AG: I plan to kill him AG: And then maybe take a swing at Ramira AG: But only if she tries to kill me AG: Nδbδdy is gδiηg tδ lαy α fiηger δη αηyδηe but Jαck AG: I dδη't cαre hδw bαd Rαmirα gets, but I'll mαke sure it dδesη't get tδ thαt pδiηt AG: I dδη't wαηt tδ kηδw thαt α siηgle δther persδη died becαuse δf sδmethiηg fδδlish AG: I'm just saying, if one of you try to attack me I will defend myself AG: Fαir eηδugh AG: I wδη't iηterfere if it dδes get tδ thαt pδiηt AG: But I will try tδ preveηt thδse meαsures αt αll cδsts AG: αηywαy humαη, I suggest yδu dδη't die tδ α meteδr uηtil yδu get yδur rump iηside the medium AG: yeah AG: That's a good idea AG: I should also try to avoid getting eaten by cannibals AG: whαt kiηd δf weαpδη dδ yδu use tδ prδtect yδurself AG: I αlsδ wαηt tδ kηδw if yδu cαη hαηdle yδurself iη α scuffle AG: I have a crappy prop from star wars AG: That prop of course being a light saber AG: yδu humαηs αre peculiαr AG: Yeah, I know AG: I think the only reason I haven't gone insane is because I know I have a chance of actually making it out of this shit hole AG: And as for my Grandpa AG: He's just a badass AG: whαt's α Grαηdpα AG: αηd why is it bαdαss AG: Uh AG: The dad of your dad AG: whαts α dαd AG: And it is a he AG: A male that takes care of you AG: Then there's a mom AG: A female that gives birth to you and then takes care of you with the dad AG: thδse seem like uηηecessαry fuηctiδηs AG: αηd tδtαlly ridiculδus AG: who takes care of you? AG: My lusus, well... sδrt δf AG: What the fuck is a lusus? AG: α lusus is α beαst thαt sδrt δf prδtects yδu AG: lδδks αfter yδu αfter yδur wriggliηg dαy αηd such AG: Doesn't the person that gives birth to you take care of you? AG: trδlls αre hαtched frδm the mδther grub, frδm α geηetic slurry frδm the αdults AG: Why don't the adults take care of the kids? AG: Like the mom and dad fall in love and then they "do the do" and then they take care of you. AG: they αre usuαlly culled AG: δr just disαppeαr AG: we hαtch iη greαt ηumbers αηd frδm there it is survivαl δf the fittest AG: You guys are really fucked up AG: αηd yδu αre telliηg me this? This is ηδrmαl trδll reprδductiδη iηfδrmαtiδη AG: its yδu humαηs thαt hαve sδme weird priδrities AG: Well at least we show some compassion AG: we shδw cδmpαssiδη AG: well AG: sδme δf us AG: ... AG: α cδuple AG: Exactly AG: δkαy mαybe just α few AG: Almost all of us humans show compassion AG: If you don't or can't AG: You're called a psychopath AG: its usuαlly killed δr hide uηtil yδu αre killed where I αm frδm AG: there usuαlly isη't much time fδr ηiceties AG: Is your entire planet one big war? AG: everyone against everyone? AG: ηδt usuαlly AG: just α cδuple skirmishes here αηd there AG: Really? AG: sδmetimes sδme Flαrp cαmpαigηs, thδse usuαlly leαd tδ the cαsuαlties δf the fδδlish AG: Wow AG: Even FLARP is a dance with death AG: I will sαy thδugh, it dδes leαd tδ sδme iηterestiηg fiηds iη the αftermαth AG: usuαlly sδme iηterestiηg bδηes AG: sδme ηice skulls δr weαpδηs AG: What is it with you and dead things!? AG: Well, its ηδ use lettiηg them just rδt αwαy αηd ηδt be remembered! Eαch skull belδηged tδ sδmeδηe, it deserves tδ be respected eveη iη deαth AG: thαt is hδw I see it AG: Okay AG: A bit weird AG: But, okay AG: there isη't esseηtiαlly α fδrmαl wαy δf rememberiηg the deαd AG: sδmeδηe hαs tδ dδ it, αηd I tδδk it upδη myself AG: OKay AG: I hαve quite the cδllectiδη ηδw AG: Hm AG: I don't know how I feel about this AG: Feel αbδut whαt AG: Eh, nevermind AG: yδu humαηs αre weird... AG: I need to go AG: Remember to watch Star Wars AG: Later, Eribus AG: δkαy, dδη't die tδ α meteδr AG: gδδdbye humαη Mike AG: I won't AG: Bye -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 00:25 -- Category:Eribus Category:Mike